


It's Just One of Those Days

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo woke up with a smile on his face. He already knew it was going to be a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that's written in past tense. I hope I'm not clogging up the KaiSoo tag too much! this was written probably over a year ago. Hope you enjoy ;)

Kyungsoo woke up with a smile on his face. He already knew it was going to be a good day. The alarm clock placed on the bedside table to the right of his head read 3:06 AM. Kyungsoo merely chuckled to himself, and swung his legs daintly off the side of his bed. Being awake at such an absurd hour normally made the young man hiss and claw at anyone who came within a foot of him but not today. Today was a good day. 

After he gropped around blindly for his over-sized circular glasses, Kyungsoo made his way to his modestly sized bathroom. He quickly stripped himself of his bunny-printed pyjamas before he stepped into the shower. While he lathered his hair with a generous amount of shampoo, Kyungsoo belted out the lyrics to Pharell's "Happy", doing a little jig after the line "I should probably warn you I'll be just fine."

With the early shower leaving him refreshed, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He simultaneously brushed his teeth and checked his chin to see if there was anything that needed a shave (there wasn't). When he finally finished all his business in the bathroom, Kyungsoo made his way back out to his room. The clock now read 3:47 AM, the bright red numbers being the only source of light in the small space. Kyungsoo hummed a tune to himself as he flipped on the light switch. The sun was still in slumber below the horizon and the shining moon and twinkling stars were in its replacement. 

Kyungsoo threw on the suit that he pre-placed in his closet the night before. Deft fingers constructed the knot of his satin maroon tie. Any imaginary wrinkles were smoothed out before Kyungsoo's attention was focused on his hair. As he worked hair wax through his soft auburn locks, he struggled to remember all the techniques for the "Perfect Hairdo for Formal Occasions: For all Men!" (don't tell Luhan he watched YouTube videos for this, Luhan would have a field day).

Finally, when all was done, the digital numbers read 4:25 AM and Kyungsoo gave himself a mental pat on the back for being punctual. He reached for his phone and dialed the numbers he knew by heart. He waited as he call went through and fondness swelled inside of him. 

"Hello?" came the raspy voice on the other end.

"Good morning, sleepy head, how are you this fine morning?" Kyungsoo asked cheerfully.

"Geez, I know today is a special day but you're never this happy in the morning. It's weird." The groan from the other end only made Kyungsoo smile wider.

"Well, I hope you're ready in 15 minutes, Sehun said he was picking you up at 4:45 on the dot! See you soon!"

Kyungsoo listened to the affirmative grunt before he pressed the "end call" button. Because he finished everything ahead of schedule, Kyungsoo flitted around his small apartment in an attempt to make himself busy. He tidied his imaginary mess and re-arranged his mason jars full of tea so that it was alphabetical, not by type. 

When his doorbell rang at 4:46 AM, Kyungsoo had to restrain himself in fear that he would leap at the door and yell out, "YOU'RE LATE!" He counted to 10 before he opened the door. He was greeted by the tired faces of Kim Joonmyeon and Park Chanyeol, but they spared him a smile anyways. It was a special day. 

"Let's go, Baekhyun's still passed out in the car. I hope his hair isn't messed up already," Chanyeol muttered as he ushered a beaming Kyungsoo out of the door. Kyungsoo double checked to make sure his door was locked before he practically skipped to the stairwell. 

"Kyungsoo, you live on the 12th floor, let's take the elevator," Joonmyeon whined pitifully.

"No, the stairs are definitely faster, let's go!" Kyungsoo exclaimed as he grabbed their hands. With half-hearted protests, Joonmyeon and Chanyeol let themselves be dragged down the stairs, secretly laughing at a giddy Kyungsoo. When they reached the parking garage, all of them were huffing and puffing but Kyungsoo ran to the beat up Mazda once he spotted it's no longer sparkly blue frame. 

True to Chanyeol's words, Byun Baekhyun was passed out in the back seat. Drool made it's way down his face and unceremoniously dropped onto the seatbelt strap that held him in place.  
As Joonmyeon made his way to the passenger seat, Chanyeol loudly exclaimed, "Hey! It's a special day, Kyungsoo gets shotgun rights!"

Joonmyeon glanced at the drooling Baekhyun before he threw his hands up in defeat and joined Chanyeol's slumbering boyfriend in the back.

 

\--

 

As 10 AM rolled closer, Kyungsoo could already feel the ache of fatigue in his limbs. Luhan had been running around frantically because "ONE FLOWER IS MISSING!" which caused his fellow planner Yixing to be on edge for the rest of the hour. Sehun had tried to console his boyfriend but Kyungsoo advised him to stay away.

"Luhan will get over it eventually."

Chanyeol, Sehun, Joonmyeon, Jongdae (Joonmyeon's husband who joined them at 6 AM) and even the Sleeping Beauty Baekhyun all helped with typing up loose ends. They told Kyungsoo to take it easy and to sit back and relax. Kyungsoo obviously could not do so. Tao and Kris had showed up at 7 AM with various cupcakes and baked goods and Kyungsoo had to keep his squealing to a minimum as both men shot Kyungsoo (loving) death glares.

Yixing's boyfriend, Minseok, was the last to arrive. His pockets were stuffed with two boxes, a large grin adorned his face. 

"Ready to rumble?" he asked with a wink. Yixing rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. "Never say that again."

 

\--

 

At 11 AM sharp, the back doors were closed and the hushed whispers fell silent. Joonmyeon and Jongdae stood at the front, smiles plastered on their faces. 

"Two years ago, I got married to this charming man beside me," Joonmyeon began. The audience laughed as Jongdae blushed and nudged Joonmyeon, embarrassed.

"But I wouldn't have met him if it weren't for two very amazing people. They were the ones who introduced us, who encourage us to go out and they were the ones who told us that we were compatible." Joonmyeon looked over at Jongdae lovingly.

"As you can see now, they were right." The crowd "awwwed" at Joonmyeon's statement.

"We are all gathered here today to witness something special. Well, if you're not here to witness the marriage of Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo then I believe you're in the wrong place." More laughter.

"May I first get all the groomsmen to come down the aisle please?"

Yixing started off the line followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Sehun and Luhan, Kris and Tao and the line finished off with Minseok holding a pillow with two gold bands atop of it.  
"You're all dashing," Joonmyeon commented, eliciting another laugh from the audience.

"Now, may I get Kim Jongin to please come?"

Jongin came out from the back left doors, hair slicked back and suit pressed nicely. He blushed as everyone cheered and stood up to take pictures of him. He looked as his mother and his blushed deepened when he saw tears of happiness stream down her cheeks. When he made it to the front, all the groomsmen gave him smiles and smirks, making him feel more at ease. Joonmyeon smiled at him as he took his place beside Minseok.

"Now, may I get Do Kyungsoo to please come down the aisle. I would ask you all to stand but you're already standing anyways."

Laughter resonated through the room just as the back right doors swung open. Kyungsoo walked through looking nervous as he saw the multitudes of people. When he started walking down the aisle, he saw Jongin at the front, the most beautiful and dazzling smile on his face. Overwhelmed, Kyungsoo ran down the aisle, only stopped when he was secure in Jongin's arms. 

"Whoah, hey there," Jongin said, a teasing tone in his voice.

The crowd chuckled as the two touched noses before Jongin carefully set Kyungsoo down.

Joonmyeon then spoke but Kyungsoo couldn't pay attention to what he was saying, not when Kim Jongin stood before him. He thanked the heavens for giving him Jongin, all sharp angles and sultry eyes. He thanked them for giving him Jongin, all the soft touches, gentle hugs and passionate kisses. He thanked them for giving him Jongin, all patient, loving and caring. He thanked them for giving him Jongin, all of him. 

Before he knew it, a ring was placed in his hand. He knew it was his cue to start speaking.

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving.  
I promise to try to be on time.  
But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you.  
I love you.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he shakily placed the golden band on Jongin's fourth finger. 

Jongin beamed as he repeated Kyungsoo's phrase, mimicking Kyungsoo's actions afterwards.

Kyungsoo lept up at Jongin and kissed him fully on the mouth. Someone in the audience squealed but Kyungsoo was too occupied to care.

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes. "You guys could have waited for me to say something before you started snogging," he said with a sniffle, inconspicuously wiping a tear from his eyes. 

The crowd laughed again. 

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Kim Jongin and Kim Kyungsoo!"

Even if it's difficult, I do  
I'll always be there, I do  
For the many days we'll have together, I do  
I'll be thankful everyday, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to mention the marriage at the beginning just in case it happened to be a surprise for anyone haha. Also yes, KaiSoo decided to keep Jongin's last name. I apparently went through a phase where I wrote fluffy ficlets about KaiSoo getting married because they got married in the fic I posted before this one as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments would mean a lot! Seeya in my next story


End file.
